User blog:Xmark12/League of Legends FC/OC Champion Spotlight
Kirito: The Black Swordsman Basic Information Primary Role: Fighter Secondary Role: Slayer Secondary Bar: Mana Statistics Health: 550 (+90. 2170 at lvl 18) Health Regeneration: +10 (+0.5. +19 at lvl 18) Mana: 400 (+25. 850 at lvl 18) Mana Regeneration: '''+5 (+1.0. +23 at lvl 18) '''Melee Range: 125 Attack Damage: '''60 (+3.5. 123 at lvl 18) '''Attack Speed: 0.6 (+4.5%. 1.41 at lvl 18) Armor: 30 (+3.0. 84 at lvl 18) Magic Resist: 25 (+1.5. 52 at lvl 18) Movement Speed: '''355 Abilities '''Passive - Battle Healing & Survival Instinct: When in combat, Kirito will gain 50% bonus Health Regeneration, increasing the lower his Health is, up to 200% at 35% Health. At 35% Health, Kirito will gain Survival Instinct, in which his Movement Speed and Attack Speed are increased by 30%. Q - Vorpal Strike (Skillshot. Mana: 40. Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10): (Active): Kirito will lunge at a target location (700 Range. Can be stopped at any time by pressing Q again) and thrust his blade into any enemy target in his path, dealing 50/100/150/200/250 (+100% AD) Physical Damage. Kirito cannot go through terrain with this ability. This skill will turn into an entirely new skill when aimed at an ally Champion: *'Switch (Targetable):' (Active): Kirito will dash towards an allied champion. Once he's next to said allied Champion, Vorpal Strike will be available once again, but this time, if he hits an enemy champion, he will not only do damage to them, but also cleave them, reducing their armor by 6%/7%/8%/9%/10% for 10 seconds. The cleave bonus will only be active for 5 seconds before it turns back to normal and Switch can be used again after the cooldown's done. W - Horizontal Square (Targetable. Mana: 60/70/80/90/100. Cooldown: 16/15/14/13/12): (Active): Kirito will blink towards an enemy target (400 Range) and slash them four times in a square, doing 70/90/110/130/150 Physical Damage (100% AD) in total. During this time, he is untargetable. Enemies who are in the proximity of the slashes will also be damaged for the same amount. This ability can apply on-hit effects and can Critically Strike. Killing an enemy Champion with this ability will reset this skill's cooldown. E - Spinning Shield (Activatable. Mana: 40/50/60/70/80. Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16): (Active): Kirito will spin his sword rapidly in-front of him for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds, blocking all basic attacks and projectiles in-front of him, but not in the back of him. If an enemy gets too close to the spinning blade, they'll be damaged for 60/80/100/120/140 Physical Damage (+50% AD) and be slowed (Slow Percentage: 20/25/30/35/40%) for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds. During this time, Kirito can move himself and the direction of the spinning sword, as well as use basic attacks, active items, and spells. This skill can be deactivated at any time during its duration by pressing E again. R - Dual Wielding (Activatable. Mana: 0. Cooldown: 80): '(Active): Kirito will unsheathe his second sword, the Dark Repulsor, increasing his Attack Speed by 50%. During this time, if Kirito uses an ability and finishes it, he'll be able to use it again instantly with his other sword. Once he finishes using the skill with the second sword, it will then go on its usual cooldown. Mana costs for skills are doubled when this is active, but it can also be deactivated at any time by holding R for 3 seconds. When this skill is still active, Kirito can preform a completely new skill by pressing R again: *'Starburst Stream (Skillshot. Mana: 100): (Active): Kirito will dash towards a target location (300 Range). If he connects with an enemy Champion, he will suppress them for the duration of the skill. After that, he'll swiftly strike at the opponent 16 times, dealing 50/100/150 Physical Damage (+100% AD) per strike. If the enemy is below 40% Health, this ability has a chance to Critically Strike, and if an enemy gets caught within the strikes, they will also be damaged. After finishing the skill, Kirito will automatically sheathe his second sword, putting it on a cooldown. If Starburst Stream gets interrupted, the mana will be refunded by 50% and Kirito won't sheathe his second sword. If this happens, Starburst Stream will go on cooldown for 30/20/10 seconds. This ability can apply on-hit effects. Combos Poke Pre-lvl 6: W - E - AA - Q (to get out) Poke Post-lvl 6: R - Q - E - AA - W - AA (if you can fit 1 more) - Q (to get out) Execute Pre-lvl 6: Q - E - AA - W - AA (Use when enemy's low or you can get them with Ignite) Execute Post-lvl 6: '''R - Q - E - AA - W - AA - E - AA - W - AA (if you can fit 1 more) - R (If something goes foul when doing the combo, you can always Q out) Quotes '''Upon Selection: *"It's you and me in this game." Banned: *"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm a beater." Movement: *"Let's see what we can do here." *"Let's go!" *"I'm ready!" *"Magic? Guns? I prefer swords." *"Let's beat up some noobs!" *"This may be a game to you summoner, but not for us." Attacking: *"Just so you know, I won't go easy on you." *"I won't go easy on you." *"Let's see what you've got." *"Don't die too quickly!" *"This should be fun." Attacking Ranged Champions: *"I've dealt with range before." *"I have a bit of experience fighting your type." *"I'd pick a sword over that anyday." Joke: *"My title Beater means I'll beat you up... Get it?" Taunt: *"A quantum supercomputer, calculating for a thousand years, cannot even comprehend how screwed you are." Upon Using Vorpal Strike: *"Vorpal Strike!!" *"Rraaahh!!!" Upon Using Switch: *"Switch!" *"I got you!" *"Huup!" Upon Using Horizontal Square: *"Horizontal Square!!" *"Take this!" *"Rraaahh!!!" Upon Using Spinning Shield: *"Spinning Shield!!" *"Haaahh!!!" Upon Using Dual Wielding: *"You're not ready for this." *"Are you ready?" *"You've got me serious." *"You've got me serious. Congrats." *"Hhraaah!!!" Upon Using Starburst Stream: *"Starburst... STREAM!!!" *"Gotta go fast!" *"I have to go faster!!" *"GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Upon Death: *"...Just... bad luck..." *"Looks like... my information failed me..." *"Well that's... not fair..." *"Rrrgh.." Upon Slaying An Enemy: *"Better luck next time." *"Try again next time." *"Sucks to be you." *"Sorry for that." *"Sorry for that, had to." Upon Getting A Pentakill: *"Well... that's a thing." *"Wooohooooo!!" *"Noobs." *"Easy." Alfred: The Modified Revolver Basic Information Primary Role: Support Secondary Role: Controller Secondary Bar: Energy Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Energy: WIP Energy Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - Pacifist: If an Ally's nearby Alfred, if his next auto attack/ability will kill an enemy, it won't kill the enemy, but instead he'll hold off his kill for 3 shots. After those 3 shots, the next basic attack or ability will kill the enemy. Those 3 shots will instead cripple the enemy, slowing them for 20% for 2 seconds, stacking up each shot. Alfred won't have this passive if he's alone. Q - Tranquilizing Darts (Targetable. Energy: 50. Cooldown: 6/6.5/7/7.5/8): (Active): Alfred will shoot a tranquilizing dart at an enemy, slowing their movement speed (WIP%) for (WIP) seconds (Depending on the level of this ability). W - Handcuffs (Skillshot. Energy: 40/45/50/55/60. Cooldown: 12/11.5/11/10.5/10): (Active): Alfred throws a pair of handcuffs at a target direction. If it hits an enemy Champion, they'll be snared for (WIP) seconds. E - Quick Dash (Skillshot. Energy: 70/60/50/40/30. Cooldown: 30/25/20/15/10): (Active): Alfred dashes towards the direction of the cursor. After that, there's a tiny window of time to dash again in either a frontflip or backflip, depending on whether he's going forward or backward. The first dash can't go through walls, but the frontflip and/or backflip can. Alfred is invulnerable for 1 second during the duration of his frontflip/backflip. R - Will To Protect: (Passive): Alfred gains bonus movement speed (WIP) around allied Champions. (Active): Alfred gives one nearby ally a medic kit, healing them for (WIP) Health, giving them a shield for (WIP), and a burst of movement speed (WIP) all at once for (WIP) seconds. Labolt: The Thunder Priest Basic Information Primary Role: Mage Secondary Role: Controller Secondary Bar: Mana Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - Generator: When autoattacking, Labolt will generate up to 8 stacks. Once at 8 stacks, it will make his abilities deal an additional 100% bonus AP. Q - Lightning Lasso (Skillshot): (Active): Labolt throws an electric lasso at a target location, and if it hits an enemy, he'll pull them towards him as well as stun them for (WIP) seconds. W - Thunder Strike (Targetable): (Active): Labolt calls down a thunderbolt that strikes the enemy, dealing (WIP) Magic Damage. E - Electrical Field (Skillshot): (Active): Labolt casts a field at a target location. If the field is dropped on an enemy, they'll take (WIP) Magic Damage, and enemies inside of the field will be slowed by (WIP%) and their HP will be drained by (WIP%). R - Static Burst (Targetable): '''(Active): When an enemy Champion is tareted, Labolt will turn into a ball of electrical energy and explode, dealing (WIP) Magic Damage at the cost of his HP. Ningros: The Spear Legged Ninja Basic Information '''Primary Role: Assassin Secondary Role: Fighter Secondary Bar: Mana Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - WIP Q - WIP W - WIP E - WIP R - WIP Krom: The Illusion Master Basic Information Primary Role: Assassin Secondary Role: Slayer Secondary Bar: Energy Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - Bloodlusted Strikes: Krom will stack his passive up to 5 times when basic attacking. After the first basic attack stack, all other basic attacks after that up to max will do increased damage. Once at max stacks, Krom will Critically Strike and reset the passive. Q - Dualistic Blades (Skillshot): (Active): Krom throws his blades at a target direction, dealing (WIP) Physical Damage to the first enemy hit and stick on them. If Krom throws his blades again at the same enemy, he'll have the ability to press Q once again instantly, and when he does, his blades will be called back to him, slowing the enemy (WIP% slow) for (WIP) seconds. W - Shadow's Leap (Targetable): (Active): Krom throws his blades up into the air, not being able to use any other moves (even auto attack) during this duration (5 seconds before the blades fall back down into Krom's hands, putting the ability on cooldown), and within those 5 seconds, Krom can press W again and select an enemy Champion in (WIP) Range. Upon clicking said enemy Champion, Krom will tumble towards them, being untargetable during it. Krom can tumble across impassable terrain. Once at the enemy, Krom's blades will fall back down, with Krom grabbing them and thrusing them down at the enemy, doing (WIP) Physical Damage. If the enemy is below 30% Health, this ability is able to 100% Critically Strike. E - Binary Strikes (Skillshot): (Active): Krom will dash towards the direction of the cursor. After two seconds, Krom is able to dash a second time, before putting the ability on its real cooldown. If an enemy is near Krom during one of the dashes, Krom will do (WIP) Physical Damage to them, prioritizing enemy Champions. Krom is able to dash across impassable terrain. R - Shadow's Illusion (Targetable): (Active): Upon pressing R, Krom gets to set a destination within 1000-2000 Range (Depending on lvl). Once setting a destination, Krom's R will be able to target an enemy Champion (300 Range). When he clicks said enemy Champion, Krom will dash towards them and faint an attack. After fainting, Krom will disappear and a clone of himself will appear behind the enemy. Krom is automatically in control of the clone. The clone cannot use abilities, basic attacks, active items, or summoner spells. Upon pressing R again or if the clone's killed, Krom will reappear at the destination that was set the first time pressing R. Lancer: The Blue Spearman of the Wind Basic Information Primary Role: Slayer Secondary Role: Fighter Secondary Bar: Mana Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - Battle Continuation & Regeneration Negation: Lancer is known for surviving combat engages even with grevious injuries. The lower Lancer's health gets, the more lifesteal he obtains, up to 20% bonus lifesteal at 30% Health. Lancer's 2nd passive is Regeneration Negation, in which when Lancer basic attacks an enemy, they won't be able to heal in any way, be it life steal, spell vamp, health regen, etc, until they've disengaged combat from him for 5 seconds. Q - Soaring Strike (Targetable): (Active): Lancer targets an enemy and blinks towards them (550 Range) after a .5/.4/.3/.2/.1 second cast time, reappearing in-front of them and thrusting at the enemy, dealing (WIP) Physical Damage. During the time in-between disappearing and reappearing, Lancer is untargetable. Lancer is also able to blink towards allied Champions and wards. W - Protection From Arrows & Wide Strike (Activatable): (Active): For 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds, whenever a projectile, be it skillshot, targetable attack, basic attack (as long as it's ranged), etc, shoots towards Lancer, he will parry them out of the way, taking no damage. If any opponent is in the way of Lancer's spear during the parry, they'll be damaged as if it were a basic attack. The second part of Lancer's W is Wide Strike. For the same duration as Protection From Arrows, Lancer's basic attacks will hit every opponent around him in an AOE. E - Rune Imbuded Strikes (Activatable): (Active): Lancer's next 4 basic attacks will do the following in order: (WIP) Magic Damage Fire that burns for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds, 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 second slow (10%/12%/14%/16%/18%), 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 second taunt, and 3%/3.5%/4%/4.5%/5% of the enemy's max Health as Bonus True Damage (For that basic attack only). This ability lasts for 6 seconds before deactivating. R - Gae Bolg (Activatable): Upon pressing R, Lancer cycles through one of two moves for 5 seconds (Though you can click the move you want with your mouse). Pressing R again after choosing will allow Lancer to use one of the following moves: Gae Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death (Targetable): (Active): After a Lancer thrusts his spear at an enemy Champion with 300 Range, dealing (WIP) True Damage. Lancer's damage will always go through no matter whether the enemy flashes, is untargetable, invulnerable, etc. Gae Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (Skillshot): Lancer jumps into the air, becoming untargetable for the duration, and thrusts his spear at a target location with 2000/3000/4000 Range, dealing (WIP) True Damage in an AOE attack 300 Range wide. When flying towards a target location, the spear will change its course if it finds an enemy Champion, and it will fly towards them instead. This ability cannot be interrupted or removed by something, ex: Yasuo Windwall. ???: The Fisherman Dude Basic Information Primary Role: Tank Secondary Role: Controller Secondary Bar: Mana Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - WIP: Q - WIP: W - WIP: E - WIP: R - WIP: Linx Rifelson: The Absolute Defense Basic Information Primary Role: Fighter Secondary Role: Tank Secondary Bar: Mana Statistics Health: 700 Health Regeneration: 0 Aura: WIP Aura Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - Aura: Linx has a set amount of Health straight from the get-go. Instead of relying on his base Health bar though, he passively has a second Health bar that's called his Aura bar, which would be the bar that would increase with Health items and such. Depleting his Aura bar would access his regular Health bar, increasing the cooldowns to all of his abilities by 30%, decreasing his Armor and Magic Resist by 50%, and remove access to his Ultimate. His Aura bar would eventually come back within a minute, but you can lower this cooldown by 10 seconds via auto attacking or using your abilities on an enemy. Q - Pressure Punch (Activatable): (Active): Linx's next basic attack will stun the opponent for (WIP) seconds. This ability resets Linx's auto attack timer. W - Willpower (Activatable): (Passive): The longer in combat Linx is in, his basic attacks will start to do (+WIP) True Damage, up to 10 stacks. (Active): Linx will gain a shield that will block (WIP) Armor and (WIP) Magic Resist for (WIP) seconds. E - Spear Kick (Skillshot): (Active): Linx will dash and kick towards the target location. If Linx hits an enemy, they'll be knocked-up and be delt (WIP) Physical Damage. Linx cannot dash through walls. R - Final Form (Activatable): (Active): Linx gains an additional (WIP) amount of Aura and enhances his abilities. His Q becomes Final Thrush, in which his next basic attack not only stuns the opponent, but also does (+WIP) True Damage. His W will gain a new passive on-top of the original called Clairvoyance, in which Linx is able to see through walls. Finally his E will allow him to dash through walls. While in this form, Linx's mana will deplete by (WIP). If Linx's Aura is fully depleted while this form is on, it'll automatically be turned off. Holding R will deactivate this ability. Pressing R again will toggle a new ability: Esrio Estella (Activatable): (Active): The field around him (700 Range) will turn into a space filled with stars, solar systems, and galaxies. In this field, Linx's Aura will regenerate by (WIP%). Activating this would increase Linx's mana to deplete by 50%. Pressing R once again will turn this ability off, but keep Final Form on. Ryougi Shiki: The Avatar of Akasha Basic Information Primary Role: Slayer Secondary Role: None Secondary Bar: Energy Statistics Health: 540 (+82. 2016 at lvl 18) Health Regeneration: +8 (+0.5. +17 at lvl 18) Energy: 200 Energy Regeneration: '''50 '''Melee Range: 125 Attack Damage: '''55 (+3.6. 119.8 at lvl 18) '''Attack Speed: 0.65 (+3.8%. 1.33 at lvl 18) Armor: 25 (+3.5. 88 at lvl 18) Magic Resist: 32.1 (+1.25. 53.4 at lvl 18) Movement Speed: '''345 Abilities '''Passive - No Concept of Fear: '''Shiki reduces the duration of Crowd Control effects (except for Suppression, Stasis, and Displacements) by 20%. '''Q - Triple Slash (Skillshot. Energy: 50/45/40/35/30. Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6): (Active): Shiki dashes towards a target direction (600 Range) and slashes her knife 3 times during the dash, dealing 10/25/40/55/70 (+60/70/80/90/100% AD) Physical Damage each hit. The slashes hit all nearby enemies around her. W - Deflect (Activatable. Energy: 70/65/60/55/50. Cooldown: 8/7/6/5/4): (Active): Shiki slashes her knife towards the direction of the cursor, dealing 70/90/110/130/150 (+100% AD) Physical Damage. Anyone caught in the slash will be slowed (25/28/31/34/37%) for (WIP) seconds. If a skillshot is shot towards Shiki while this ability is activated, the skillshot will be deflected back towards where it was shot. This ability only deflects skillshots, not basic attacks/targeted attacks. Shiki can move while using this ability, it resets her auto attack timer, and when a skillshot is successfully deflected, this ability will be automatically available again. E - Grace (Activatable. Energy: 40/45/50/55/60. Cooldown: 15/13/11/9/7): (Active): Shiki jumps into the air towards a target direction (300 Range), becoming untargetable for 1 second and slashing downwards during the duration, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 (+80% AD) Physical Damage. R - Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Activatable. Energy: 80. Cooldown: 50/40/30): (Active): Shiki's next basic attack will do 50% of her Attack Damage in True Damage. If Shiki uses an ability while this is active instead of a basic attack, that ability will do 30% of its Physical Damage (+AD) in True Damage. Triple Slash will do True Damage on all 3 hits. If an enemy Champion is slain with this ability on, it'll stay on until it doesn't kill an enemy Champion on-hit. Dimanio: Prince of Hilandle Basic Information Primary Role: Assassin Secondary Role: fighter Secondary Bar: mana Statistics Health: 580, lvl:18, 1990 Health Regeneration: lvl1: 1.2, lvl 18, 18.2 Mana: lvl 1: 450, Lvl18: 1220 Mana Regeneration: lvl 1: 1.2, lvl 18: 14.5 Melee Range: 126 Attack Damage: lvl 1: 60, lvl 18 132 Attack Speed: 0.8 Armor: lvl 1: 35 lvl 18: 75 Magic Resist: lvl 1 : 35 lvl 18: 78 Movement Speed: '''355 Abilities '''Passive - bloodthrist: Everytime he hit a minion or a champion, he gain extra 2% movement speed and 9% attack speed. Only last 6 sec and can only stacked 3 times. Afetr 3 times, cooldown is 25 sec. Q - Devine blade: Summone a sword on top of other champion and clash down dealing 125/135/145/155 AD damage to the champion and also gain back 90 hp and gain 90% armor and magic resist for 10 sec. W - Devine shift: let him switch place with his target within 700ft ranged, also slowed down his opponent when they shift. E - Deven Hike: Throw a sword that are able to go throught champions and walls and if it went thruough a champion, the champion got slowed down by 45%. Later on at maximum ranged of 690 ft, he is able to switch place with his sword. R - Raging Blade Burst: Summon 150 smaller version of devine blade, all sword are able to to regain him back 90 hp and gain 25% armor and magic resist everytime each of the smaller version of Devine Blade hit the champion. Each blade deal 75/85/95/110 Ad damage and can't block or dodge. Template: Thingy Basic Information Primary Role: WIP Secondary Role: WIP Secondary Bar: WIP Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - WIP: Q - WIP: W - WIP: E - WIP: R - WIP: Category:Blog posts Category:Xmark12's Pages